Cindy Dann (Silk Stalkings)
Cindy Dann (Donna Baltron) is a minor antagonist in the 1994 episode “The Mud Queen Murders” for the TV series “Silk Stalkings”. Cindy is a mud wrestler at The Volcano Club at The Lava Pit, an upscale restaurant lounge with provided adult entertainment. The girls wore bikini’s, but plenty of skin was on display to the cheering patrons. Cindy’s dressing room partner Tonya (Kehli O’Byrne) was murdered in her dressing room by a lover that she broke up with. When Sgt. Chris Lorenzo (Rob Estes) and Sgt. Rita Lee Lance (Mitzi Kapture) investigate the murder, they are told by Lava Pit boss, Ellie Otis (Jodi Taffel) that they should contact Tonya’s dressing room partner Cindy. In addition, they are introduced to Joey Mellman (Gilbert Gottfried), “Manager to the Stars”, who knocked at the door when the murder took place, and overheard the killer answer back. This was the only clue they had of the killer. As Chris and Rita are approaching Tonya’s house, it shows Cindy removing the answering machine tape and placing it between her ample cleavage. The detectives find a ransacked house and Cindy Dann (Donna Baltron) removing jewelry. She claims it is hers, as she shared a dressing room with Tonya at the venue. Despite this, Chris notices that the jewelry had Tonya’s initials on it all. She claimed that she came by to get her stuff before it all disappeared, and the house had been ransacked prior to her arriving. It is learned that Tonya had many boyfriends, as well as a husband named Paul Yeager (Christopher Mayer). Cindy told them that Paul had beat her and that she kicked him out of her home months ago. He threatened to kill her, and Cindy surmised that he kept his promise. Next we see Cindy walking down the beach, and she is joined by Dr. Scott Waverly (John O’Hurley), who she contacted to meet her there. Cindy told him that Tonya had told her about their “little arrangement”. She told him to take his net worth, divide it in half, and that she would be in touch. Cindy is shown back at the club later that night, where she is slamming the head of Denise, her opponent repeatedly into the ground. Ellie intervenes, stopping the fight and proclaiming Cindy the winner. Following Cindy into the locker room, Ellie berated her for harming her opponent. Cindy responded that Denise is a “''big girl, and can take care of herself''.” While she showers off the mud, Cindy finally tells Ellie that she has had enough, and quits her job. It is learned from the autopsy that Tonya was loaded with morphine, which is not a cheap drug, and one very difficult to obtain. Joey is nearly involved in a hit-and-run by a Ford Truck in front of Chris and Rita, who place him at a safehouse with Capt. Harry Lipschitz (Charlie Brill) for witness protection. The next night, Cindy is seen backstage in the dressing room cleaning out her things when Chris and Rita arrive for more questioning. She told them that it was no secret that Tonya and her were not the best of friends. They reminded her that if she thought of anything to make sure she gave them a call. After they left, Cindy got on the payphone and called Dr. Waverly, telling him that it might be very interesting if she told them all about the drugs he was providing her. After agreeing to meet in person, she ended the call by telling him to bring cash, since she wouldn’t accept a check. Paul Yeager’s alibi of being at the home of a client, Valarie Lehman (Kathryn Middleton), doesn’t check out, and he became the primary suspect. In addition, he claimed that he had his red truck stolen from his place of work the day that Joey was nearly killed. Next we see Cindy dressed in a shiny gold mini-dress at the apartment of Dr. Waverly. He threw $60,000 on the table and told her if she ever bothered him again he would kill her. Cindy then pulled out the tape she took from the answering machine, that had him begging her to come back, and threating to kill her. Cindy revealed that she knew he was supplying her morphine, but when she figured out that he killed her, that was when she knew she had some power. Waverly called her a “greedy little hoar”, to which Cindy responded, “''insurance Doc, we all know about insurance, right?''” Waverly then pulled out another $40,000 from his briefcase and laid it on the table. As Cindy leaned over to grab the money, Waverly grabbed her from behind using a soaked cloth of chloroform around her nose and mouth, cutting off her air supply until she passed out. Next he pulled out a syringe and injected her with morphine. The next morning, Chris and Rita are at the scene of the crime where Cindy’s lifeless body is found in the front seat of her van parked in the parking lot of The Lava Pit. There is no signs of a struggle, and it was determined that she died from a single shot of high grade morphine. Chris and Rita then return to Yeager asking him if he knew of anyone who may have sold drugs to Tonya, claiming that whoever killed her also killed Cindy. Yeager revealed that Tonya received the drugs from her boyfriend, Dr. Waverly, who was a plastic surgeon. He had given her a set of breast implants and then after the surgery had given her some morphine for the pain. Tonya became addicted to the drug, and he kept providing more and more of the morphine. Back at the club, Joey hears Dr. Waverly say “Just a minute”, just like he did when Tonya was killed. He instantly knew Waverly was the killer. However, when he tried to phone Chris, Waverly intercepted and hung up the phone. Waverly attempted to take Joey as a hostage, but Chris and Rita arrived at the club before he had a chance to get out. Chris was able to tackle Waverly into the mud pit and handcuff him. Gallery 3i88lr.gif 3i7vsv.gif 3i7vvf.gif 3i7w16.gif 3i8a1e.gif 3i8abx.gif 3i7wpy.gif 3i7wvy.gif screenshot_18912.png screenshot_18913.png screenshot_18911.png 3i7x7l.gif 3i7xiy.gif 3i7xp7.gif 3i7xvh.gif screenshot_18915.png 3i7ybh.gif 3i7ymt.gif screenshot_18916.png 3i7yqn.gif 3i7z19.gif screenshot_18917.png 3i7z8x.gif 3i7zed.gif 3i81bv.gif 3i81hk.gif screenshot_18918.png 3i81ot.gif 3i81se.gif 3i815m.gif 3i8111.gif screenshot_18919.png screenshot_18920.png 3i823q.gif screenshot_18921.png 3i829z.gif screenshot_18922.png Category:1990s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Bikini Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corpse Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Thief Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison